1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for predicting volume change of void which is a space formed within a resin material arranged in contact with a solid member or a resin material filled in a porous body in contact with a solid member due to the generation of gas when the temperature of the solid member, the porous body or the resin material is raised, and a method for analyzing flow of the resin material in the porous body.
The voids in the resin material arranged in contact with the solid member may be caused by gases generated from the solid member, the porous body or the resin material when heated. By experimentally formulating a database on the time variation of the amount of generated gas or the number of gas moles when the solid member, the porous body or the resin material is heated, and using the data as the input for analysis, it becomes possible to predict via analysis the change in void volume in the resin when the solid member or the like is heated.
Further, when the resin is filled in a porous body formed for example of glass fibers having interfiber spaces in contact with a solid member, if the fiber layers are modeled for analysis based on its original configuration, the modeling time and calculating time may become too long. Therefore, when resin flows in the porous body, the flow is calculated using a flow resistance factor of the porous body, which is a function including the viscosity of the resin material and the cross-sectional specific resistance. At this time, the cross-sectional specific resistance of the porous body may differ between a thickness direction in which the dimension of the fiber layer is minimum and a direction orthogonal to the thickness direction, so the thickness direction of the porous body is calculated via analysis, and the specific resistance in the thickness direction and the specific resistance in the direction orthogonal to the thickness direction are entered independently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent document 1 (Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2008-230089) and patent document 2 (international publication No. 2008/044571) are examples of known patent documents related to the method for analyzing flow of resin material. Patent document 1 discloses an art related to a method for calculating the resin flow within a porous body by entering a pressure loss in the three-dimensional direction as a product of the aforementioned cross-sectional specific resistance, viscosity, rate and flow distance. However, the document lacks to disclose a method for calculating the void volume generated in the porous body. Further, though the disclosed art enables to set independent values for various three-dimensional directions regarding the cross-sectional specific resistance of the porous body, the art does not enable to calculate the thickness direction of the porous body and to enter the cross-sectional specific resistance in the thickness direction of the porous body.
Further, patent document 2 discloses a method for analyzing flow of resin material and particles filled in the resin when viscosity is changed in response to the change of temperature of the resin material, but the document lacks to disclose a method for calculating the void volume generated in the resin.